


Alone in the Dark

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Poor, new-sparked Grimlock...





	Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Grimlock   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Found this clearing through my Tumblr and realized I'd never posted it here. It's all NK's fault.

He woke alone in the dark and reached for… someone who wasn’t there. Language existed, but it didn’t make much sense. He had memories of a smiling face and bright flickering lights. Laughter - he knew that word and what it meant and that he would like to hear laughter again.

Grimlock. He was Grimlock.

But it was dark, and those others he had vague memories of weren’t there. The ground was… rough and… grainy? gritty?. The air… stale. Empty.

A soft chirp escaped Grimlock, a newborn’s plaintive call for his creator, but there was no answer. No warm hands. No gentle, happy laughter…


End file.
